mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Canterlot Boutique
:thonk :tick :Rarity: sighs :machine whirring :Rarity: humming :ringing :Rarity: gasps Was that the Pony Post?! :Opalescence: mewls :Rarity: Oh, it's just you, Opal. :Opalescence: mewls :Rarity: Ohhh... Every other day he's here like clockwork! Not today! What could possibly be holding him up?! :thonk :Pinkie Pie: muffled Strawberry cinnamon cilantro salutations! :Rarity: What? :Pinkie Pie: What indeed. I bet you're wondering what warrants such a welcome! Well, that welcome is warranted by a pony that whisked up a warm batch of strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcakes! :thonk :Pinkie Pie: chomp That strangely sickening flavor combination sounds just as bad as it tastes. gulps Ugh. So I came here to offer you some! :Rarity: After that visually descriptive and disturbing endorsement, I'll pass. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I almost forgot! I have this letter for you, Rarity! The post pony was going to deliver it, but after a strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcake, he was feeling kinda queasy. And since I'' was heading over anyway, I figured I could do it for him! Here you go! :'Rarity': gasps :ripping :'Rarity': reading :'Pinkie Pie': chews :'Rarity': gasp :'Pinkie Pie': mouth full What's it say? :'Rarity': ''I got it! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Got what? :Rarity: Oh, I have been holding out for the perfect location, and it finally became available! So now I can fulfill my dream of opening a boutique in Canterlot! :Pinkie Pie: Whoo! I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes! hurk : :brakes hissing :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity's such a savvy businesspony. I'm so impressed she used the huge bonus she earned making the costumes for Sapphire Shores' Equestria-wide tour to open this second boutique! :Main cast sans Rarity: exclamations of awe :Rarity: I take it from your reaction that you like the boutique? :Fluttershy: It's lovely. :Applejack: Gosh, Rarity. I know hard work when I see it, and it looks like you worked your hooves to the nub! :Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Those hooves don't look nubby. They look scrubbied and buffied and pedied! :Rarity: Well, despite my 'nubby scrubby buffy pony pedi, I actually have been working very hard! However, I never could have gotten the boutique ready for the grand opening without the help of my new manager Sassy Saddles! :Sassy Saddles: Bust my buttons, Rarity! The ponies from Ponyville! :Main cast sans Rarity: greetings :Rarity: I knew I needed a manager for Canterlot Carousel, so when Sassy showed me her resumé and I saw that she worked in all of the finest boutiques in Canterlot, I hired her right on the spot! :Sassy Saddles: I then laid out this plan, or "pattern" as we say in the fashion biz, for Canterlot Carousel so that Rarity's boutique will be a guaranteed success and those doors will never, ever, ever close! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Sassy. Your attention to detail is truly impressive. :Sassy Saddles: I've already put a pin in the first piece of the pattern—''Beautify the Boutique''! But next was the very crucial pattern piece—''Marketing to the Mares''! Turns out that everypony here loves royalty! :Rarity: So I created a collection that beautifully revolves around the royal element of Canterlot! :Sassy Saddles: And it just so happens there's a hot new princess in Equestria! :Rarity: Twilight In every poll Sassy Saddles took, you were the most popular princess! Coincidentally, one of my gowns is inspired by the window in Canterlot Castle commemorating your coronation! :unfurling :Main cast sans Rarity: exclamations of awe :Rarity: While I've always prided myself on paying attention to detail, I've taken my latest collection to a whole new level with "Rarity's Rules of TLC"! :Pinkie Pie: Judging by this baby, TLC stands for Tasty Liquorice Candy! :thump :Rarity: TLC stands for 'Time, Love, and Couture'. And while I do agree that this dress has potential, I've not had enough time to give it enough love to become couture. :shuts :Rarity: But the rest of the gowns in tonight's line have met Rarity's Rules and are ready to be presented! :Sassy Saddles: My marketing research also confirmed that customers that viewed somepony famous wearing a gown wish to own that gown for themselves. I call this piece of the pattern Celebrity Status! :Rarity: So, Twilight, we were wondering if perhaps you might possibly wear this tonight? :Twilight Sparkle: If being a princess and wearing that dress can help your boutique in any way, then I say stick a pin in it. It's done. :Sassy Saddles: Alright, everypony! Let's set the stage! :Rarity: Ever since I was a little filly, all I've ever wanted was to own a boutique here in Canterlot. Somepony pinch me! I'm about to open the doors to that very boutique! :opens :Sassy Saddles: Welcome to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel! :cheers :Sassy Saddles: Oh, hello! Oh, nice to see you! Welcome, welcome! Oh, I'm so happy to... out :Applejack: That Sassy totally stepped on your hooves, Rarity. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! Did she mess up that nice pony pedi?! sighs Okay. Phew! :Rarity: Oh, I don't think she meant to. :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, are you ready to reveal the collection? :Applejack: her breath Is she sure she doesn't wanna do it herself? :Rainbow Dash: snorts her breath Yeah. :Rarity: Yes, I am. Fluttershy, could you help Twilight get ready? :Fluttershy: Oh, certainly. :chattering :Rarity: Fillies and gentlecolts! I am designer and couturier Rarity, I'd like to welcome you—again nervously—to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel, and I'm thrilled that you are here to see my newest collection inspired by this regal city! :oohs :clicking :starts :Fashion Plate: Rarity, I'm— :Rarity: Fashion Plate of Cosmare magazine! I'm so honored that Cosmare was able to do a piece on the grand opening of my boutique! :Fashion Plate: Well, when Sassy Saddles calls, saying she's found the latest and greatest in fashion, we hightail without fail! Now tell me all about your latest collection! :Rarity: Oh, uh, it's called "Rarity's Royal Regalia". :Fashion Plate: gasps Royally radiant! :Rarity: My favorite part of being a designer is finding my inspiration, and that really wasn't difficult when it came to Canterlot. Everywhere I looked, the royal city just spoke to me! I call it "In-''spire''-ation". :oohs :Fashion Plate: Genius! Simply genius! :Rarity: I spent hours by the lily pond on the castle grounds, which inspired this gown—"Water Filly"! :oohs :Fashion Plate: Oh, the whimsy! :Rarity: Watching Celestia raise the sun each morning literally lit up my day... beat This is "Tripping the Light". :oohs :Fashion Plate: Fantastic! :Rarity: giggles And of course, Luna raising the moon guided me to sleep. I call this "Over the Moon"! :oohs :Fashion Plate: Well, I certainly am! :Rarity: And for our finale, I have something very special. I was inspired by the stained glass window created in honor of Princess Twilight... I call this "The Reign in Stain"! :Fashion Plate: Because the dress is inspired by the— :Fashion Plate and Rarity: —stained glass window of a reigning princess! :Rarity: Yes! :Sassy Saddles: Oh, well, I'' think "The Reign in Stain" is too difficult to explain! laugh Especially for the signature piece of a collection? :'Rarity': But I rather like the— :'Sassy Saddles': Fillies and gentlecolts, I, Sassy Saddles, am pleased to introduce the grand finale of the grand opening of Rarity's Royal Regalia – the "Princess Dress"! :'Fashion Plate': gasps Success! :oohing and chattering :'Sassy Saddles': Everypony, please follow me and you can all place your orders for the ''Princess Dress! :chattering :Fashion Plate: Rarity, I want to be the first pony to congratulate you! The Princess Dress has just guaranteed Canterlot Carousel's success! gasps :chattering :Main cast sans Rarity and Twilight: congratulations :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! Rarity's Royal Regalia is amazing! And everypony seemed to love the Princess Dress! :Sassy Saddles: You bet your saddle they did. Rarity now has one hundred orders for her signature gown! :Rarity: stammers One hundred orders?! All at one time?! :Sassy Saddles: According to my pattern, the next piece is The Success of the Signature Dress, so I'' do not see the problem! :beat :'Applejack': Uh... :'Pinkie Pie': Cupcake? :'Rarity': throat First of all, Sassy Saddles, I would have appreciated getting to name the final gown from ''my collection myself. :Sassy Saddles: laugh My research shows that your "Reign in Stain" name was a play on words that was both very confusing and quite unappealing. :Rarity: laugh While I see your point, we should have discussed it prior to the grand opening, Sassy. :Sassy Saddles: My only goal is for Canterlot Carousel to succeed. That's why I changed the name, and that is why I took all those orders for the Princess Dress. :Rarity: stammering But... But receiving orders for one hundred dresses in one day, stammering it's just too much too soon! :Sassy Saddles: Are you actually saying we should... cancel these orders?! :Rarity: Wha... But... stammering Uh, n-no, Sassy. Promises were made, and I shall sew my very best to provide each and every pony a Princess Dress full of TLC. :Sassy Saddles: Oh, thank you, Rarity, thank you! :Rarity: sighs :Sassy Saddles: Oh, satin and silk, Rarity, are you sure you don't want your friends to help you make the dresses? :Rarity: No, Sassy. These orders are my responsibility. All I have to do is stick to my plan so I can deliver each and every Princess Dress in keeping with my Rules of Rarity! : :opens :rings :Rarity: Is that the customer who ordered this Princess Dress? :Sassy Saddles: I'll take care of her. You keep working. :Rarity: Uh, actually, I'd love to see her reaction to this particular dress. :Sassy Saddles: Paisley and poplin, Rarity, look at all the orders you still have to finish, and you want to take a break? Now? :Rarity: Well, it's just I made some really lovely changes to this dress— :Sassy Saddles: You did what?! But every Princess Dress is supposed to be exactly the same! :Rarity: Yes yes I know, but these gems just spoke to me, and— :Sassy Saddles: Fine. Go see her reaction. :Rarity: Hello, and welcome to Canterlot Carousel! I am so pleased to present to you your— :"Cayenne": Princess Dress! Finally! I've been simply desperate to get this ever since I saw Princess Twilight wearing it on your— ...Wait a minute. There's something different. :Rarity: Well as an artiste, I did take the liberty to change a few minor details. :beat :Rarity: I, eheh, I saw these gems glistening in the light, and they just spoke to me. Aren't they lovely? And so unique! :"Cayenne": sigh They're... fine. But they're not what I ordered, are they? :Rarity: Uh, no. No, they're not. :"Cayenne": I want the dress to be exactly like the one Princess Twilight wore. Understand? :Rarity: Yes... Y-Yes, of course. : :machine whirring :Sassy Saddles: Raving rick-rack, Rarity! You made two hundred Princess Dresses! :Rarity: deadpan Yes. Isn't it spectacular? :Sassy Saddles: And I have a special surprise for you! The latest issue of Cosmare magazine just hit the stands! :Rarity: reading "Canterlot's newest rising star"? :Sassy Saddles: And in the hour since the magazine's come out, we've gotten another hundred new orders for the Princess Dress! :thud :Rarity: weakly One... hundred more... Princess Dresses?! I'm the Cosmare cover pony... I have the most successful shop in Canterlot... I've gotten everything I ever wanted... but I'm miserable! :Sassy Saddles: laugh How could you possibly be miserable? My pattern is perfect! Cosmare Cover Pony – done! You have your signature gown, the Princess Dress of Success! :Rarity: I don't want to make another hundred Princess Dresses! :Sassy Saddles: I have a piece for that! Assemble the Assembly Line! You'll never have to sew again! :Rarity: What?! No! :Sassy Saddles: Yes! Then the Canterlot Carousel never closes! And Sassy Saddles' boutique succeeds! :Rarity: Stop! This is not your boutique! And if this is what success in Canterlot looks like, I want no part of it! Now, make up flyers for a going-out-of-business sale! I'm closing Canterlot Carousel! :Sassy Saddles: What?! No! Oh, you can't, Rarity! I-I've worked too hard to make this a success! I can't be a part of another failed boutique! :closes :clinking :Rarity: a dress Oh, don't you look lovely? Nice to see you out here again. herself, hushed Seems Sassy Saddles isn't rushing to open the door this time. Hm. :opens :Rarity: Welcome to the going-out-of-business sale of Canterlot Carousel. :chattering :Pretzel: Hey, is this Princess Dress on sale? :Rarity: Oh, no, I'm sorry, the Princess Dress has been discontinued. But there are plenty of other lovely dresses on sale today. :"Moonlight Raven": flatly Whoa. This dress completely speaks to my soul. Can I try it on? :Rarity: Certainly. The dressing area is right back there. :"Sunshine Smiles": This is the most amazing of amazing dresses! Just looking at it brightens my day! :Rarity: And I'm sure you'll feel even brighter once you try it on! :"North Point": Do you still have this In-spire-ation dress that's in the new issue of Cosmare? :Rarity: Oh, yes, I do. It's-It's right here. :"North Point": Bats in the belfry! I have to try it on! :"Moonlight Raven": flatly Whoa. This dress makes me feel like a princess. :"Sunshine Smiles": And this dress makes me feel like a princess! :"Citrus Blush": This gown is quite beautiful, but it totally clashes with my complexion. :Rarity: Hmmm. Perhaps you'd be even more taken with this one. It was inspired by the fountain in the Canterlot Castle garden. I call it the "Fountain of Truth"! :"Citrus Blush": It's exactly what I've been dreaming of! :Rarity: Oh! Well, then I'll finish it, and the gown shall be yours! herself How can I have forgotten? This is what I've been dreaming about! : :Rarity: Attention, everypony! Canterlot Carousel will not be closing! :cheering :"Moonlight Raven": flatly But this stuff's still on sale, right? :Rarity: giggles Yes, yes, of course. :Sassy Saddles: Oh, Rarity, I'm so sorry. I focused on that one dress, and the rest of Rarity's Royal Regalia paid the price. :Rarity: Well, so did the Princess Dress. The more I sold, the more each dress lost its time, love, and couture, becoming terrible, lackluster, and common. :Sassy Saddles: I think I finally understand the Rules of Rarity... and will apply them at my next job. :Rarity: I beg your pardon? The Rules of Rarity are only to be applied at Canterlot Carousel! Which is why you must continue to manage the boutique while I'm in Ponyville. :Sassy Saddles: Ponyville? :Rarity: Well, yes, I'll come to Canterlot with new designs and to see the customers of course, but Ponyville was always going to be my home base. :Sassy Saddles: gasps Bobbins and bodkins, Rarity! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise to run everything following your rules. :Rarity: I would expect nothing less. :"Whoa Nelly": Oh, my gosh, a sale! Do you have the Princess Dress?! :Rarity and Sassy Saddles: No! laughing :credits es:Transcripciones/Boutique Canterlot pl:Transkrypty/Fiku-miku w butiku pt:Transcrições/A Boutique de Canterlot